Alone by death
by Beatbuyredd
Summary: Ok so the flock had died but fang shows up as the VOICE and max moves to forks with jeb and meets the cullens. max is a mess and doesnt know what to do when the volturi come for her.will she stand by the cullens or die in the battle while protecting Ness
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fanfic so don't kill me…I THINK I DID PRETTY GOOD SO JUST CHILL WITH THE INSULTS…not saying you are going to insult but you never no ..um gah NEVER MIND JUST ENJOY YEESH STOP SHOUTING.!….oh who are you? I was just talking to my imaginary voice, Voice….yes his name is voice YES IT IS A HE AND NO IT ISNT AKWARD WHEN I GO TO THE BATHROOM OR CHANGE YEEEEESH GET A LIFE!

**Chapter 1:** what family?

The car purred silently as it raced down the black asphalt, dark night descended around us. Rain pelted down on the solid glass, trying to reach us. Yes us. Not the flock but me and Jeb. Why I went to Jeb after the accident was beyond me.

It had been roughly a month ago when the flock and I had landed down in a random field to enjoy a simple lunch. Right as we were about to dig in we were ambushed by hundreds of Erasers and Flyboys. We fought. Hell, we fought with broken legs, still kicking, and cracked arms still punching. Not even the flock could escape our fate. While they held me down they executed my family right before my eyes, starting with my baby, Angel. I screamed bloody murder at them but they simply ignored me and moved on to the others. Next it was Total, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and then as Fang mouthed , 'I love you' they slashed his neck. Blood seeped out staining their clothing and the ground. In my rage I just let go of all my emotion, fire spewing from my hands, water coming from the air, the earth opening in cracks and the air blowing furiously as the Erasers fell. Hundreds of them died. I had gained a new power. Yay me.

My brain floated back to the present as Jeb cleared his throat. "Max…" I knew what was coming and tucked my head in my hands as he repeated what he had been telling me the past three weeks. "You need to let them go. They wouldn't want you, wasting your life mourning for them. You know that." Usually I would cry at this but since the incident I had used up all my tears. No more would come. I was alone in a world that was slowly being taken over by Itex.

I didn't respond. I never spoke to anyone about anything unless it was a 'yes' or 'no'. Even then all I did was nod or shake my head. Without Jeb's consent I had dyed my hair black to represent my soul or at least my mood. Everything I wore was dark or close to black in some way. My eyes had taken a grey color as all the life drained out of them.

Suddenly my brain noticed the car had stopped moving and Jeb was getting out while exclaiming, "Welcome home child. School starts tomorrow so you best get some rest while you can."

I scanned my watch realizing it was near one a.m. Sighing I headed toward the house. Jeb had sent our stuff here ahead of time so all I had to do was go in and sleep. My eyes were drooping closed every step I took. As I walked up the steps I flicked my hand and the door flung open, not making me do any work. Anything that was in my way moved as I motioned it aside. In the past few days random powers had been showing up with excruciatingly painful brain attacks. Now I was telekinetic, telepathic, and could change my appearance. Also I had become stronger, faster, and my senses increased, kinda like a vampire. **A/N: **Hahaha** get it get it? Never mind….**

The house Jeb had picked was out in the woods near a cliff so I could go flying anytime I wanted without peering eyes. He was trying to get on my good side. To bad I didn't have one anymore. The place also looked like a mansion from the outside. I didn't know anyone who would normally build a mansion on the middle of a thick forest but on the other hand I didn't know many people. Upstairs I noticed a slip of paper with a note on it, obviously from Jeb.

Dear Maximum,

This hallway is for your needs of any sort. There is a bathroom, 4 bedrooms and a living room that attaches to a kitchen if you move a wall. You can stay up there and live like you do and if anything gets to serious I can just deliver you food.

Much love,

Dad

As much as I loved him for the rooms I ripped up the paper. He was not my father. He was the monster that created the first Eraser and the flock. It was his fault my family was in the ground at my mom's. Why I didn't go and stay with her was beyond me. It was probably because I didn't want her taking care of me and fussing over me thinking I was a little child again. I am not a child. I haven't been since I was 5. I was now 17 so that was a good long while ago.

Mom was in Arizona and we were…Where were we? Some sort of utensil. Spoons? Knives? FORKS! It was forks. I stumbled into one of the random rooms, closing the door silently behind me. The walls were a navy blue with black and white furniture outlining the walls. I traveled to two doors on the opposite side of the room. One was black and the other white to match the furniture. The white one led to the bathroom that was almost as big as my room while the black one led to a closet that was indeed larger than both combined. It was already chocked full of black clothing, jeans, and sweatshirts to cover my wings.

Ever since I realized I could change my appearance I had changed them in memory of Fan and Angel. My left one was while as the clouds and the right one was black as my hair. _Fang._ I thought as I crumpled onto my bed. It didn't matter to me that I wore the same clothes I had for the past five days. I was tired and I didn't give a crap.

Slowly I faded under into darkness. Only to dream about incredibly beautiful people with cold, hard, sparkly skin.

RATE AND REVIEW MENiFRI-EDS! PLEEEEEASE I BEEG YOU! DON'T MAKE ME TURN INTO ANGEL AND CONTROL YOUR MIND! OR I WILL BE JASPER AND MAKE YOU ALL WARM AND FUZZY SO SPILL THE REVIEWING…..i promise the cullens will be in the next chapter and there will be major drama, fear, sadness, and…..visions from fang? IS FANG IN HER HEAD? I KNOW HE IS IN MINE!

**Beatbuyredd- I think I am scaring them Fang!**

**Fang- NO DUH!**

**Beatbuyredd- You need to chillax I will but you back in the story as soon as I sew up your throat. You got cut pretty deep you know! You are lucky I am the writer! Others would just be like WHATEVER DIE but not me I take good care of my little babies.**

**Fang- You sicken me you evil wretch. Begone woman of weirdness**

**Beatbuyredd- …..what ever…**


	2. Chapter 2

OK YAY I got 4 reviews and I WANT MORE PEOPLE I AM LIKE THOSE FREAKY LITTLE SEAGULLS IN NEMO. IF I SEE ANY REVIEWS I SCREAM MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE! So review please :{

Chapter two: yeesh cold hands

Slowly I trudged down the steps toward the kitchen. Dark purple bags hung under my eyes making me look like the zombie from the north. My skin didn't help being a pale ghost shade. Any one who tried to befriend me would receive one of my glares and afterwards a confused look on why they dare come near me. I had done this a couple of times. 

I had learned a lot after my flock died the voice never spoke and if it did it said something useless like, 'the time is coming," or , "you will soon learn to love the cold." I still didn't get it but if the voice showed up soon I was going to give it a piece of my bloomin mind.

One good thing the voice has recently explained to me is why my extra powers started popping up. When ever I am near danger or in a time of great trial I will evolve more. It was like a piece of my programming.

Jeb looked up from the table, showing me a half forced smile. "Good morning Max. How was your night? Sleep well?"

I shoved a doughnut up my throat and downed a glass of milk before nodding. He sighed and grunted as he pointed his head toward a back pack. _Oh yeah,_ I thought._ School starts today. Whoope for me. _

I snatched up the bag and headed out the door hearing Jeb get up and follow. Turning back to the street getting ready to run to school so I wouldn't be late I froze in my frenzied footsteps. In the driveway parked next to Jebs beat up car was a gleaming motorcycle that would do anyone proud.

Of couse I didn't show my enthusiasm though because I was still the 'emotionless shadow.' Instead I showed the next best thing I could muster up. A nod and a grin. It must have been sufficient because Jeb looked flabbergasted and stumbled back into the house. Once inside I could hear him trip down the stairs…head first.

Grumbling, I got on the bike and revved out of the driveway. Traveling down the road I saw a silver Volvo in front of me. Deciding to test out my bike full throttle I shot forward, determined to pass the speeding vehicle. Who ever was in the car knew my intentions and sped up . I was not going to have that.

Soon we were neck and neck. Immediately I took a risk and closed in on the car as if I was about to ram them. The driver immediately slowed and I sped forward to victory and the high school of hell.

As soon as I entered the parking lot, dozens of eyes turned on me. Unclipping my helmet I saw the Volvo park two spaces away from my cycle. Five gorgeous people stepped out and made their way to my spot. Seeing them I locked up. My dreams. These people were vampires or at least that is what the voice said. This must be the danger I was in resulting to the growth rate in my powers. The entire family was glaring at me except the big burly one that was looking at me with a grin spreading out on his face.

Both the blondie and the pixie chicks were giving me death glares mixed with wonder at the sight of my bike.

The bronze haired god who obviously owned the bike was being held back from strangling me by the blond dude who looked in pain.

"What is your problem?" The owner shouted at me. Around us I could see everyone freeze at our brawl. These people must be a force to be reckoned with.

_Edward is his name. The pixie is Alice and the blondie is Rosalie. Emmett is the one that looks like a gorilla and the one in pain is Jasper._

That took you long enough voice! I haven't talked to you since the birds came back from last years winter!

Nothing….

Fine go and ignore me again! That is when I realized that the group was still glaring at me. Time to give them a little shock, I thought and I slid off my helmet.

Forgetting their argument and anger towards me they just stared at me as if I was the monster from mars.

Taking my opportunity I bolted for the front office, laughing as I walked through the door.

PLEEEEEEEASE DON'T  
YELL AT ME FOR NOT POSTING IN FOREVER! I TRY!

My computer was having and issue because every so often it will get stuck on e and I cant do anything with it


End file.
